<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would You Be So Kind by thetomkatwholived</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519725">Would You Be So Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived'>thetomkatwholived</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homecoming, Just a Lot of Sincerity, M/M, Mutual Pining, School Dances, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Eli had ruined his family’s life, leaving them essentially penniless, forcing them to move to Schitt’s Creek, David assumed he and Alexis would be sent to some respectable boarding school or one of those schools that had students sit in beanbags and gave grades in sticker form. So when they had been dropped off in front of Schitt’s Creek High School armed with tacky binders and canvas backpacks, he was mortified.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The Roses wound up in Schitt's Creek when David and Alexis were in high school. They must now face the perils of public school and homecoming dances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would You Be So Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to make a playlist for this fic of songs that would play at this dance, except I don't know popular music. I have listened to almost exclusively folklore for a month and a half. My idea for the ~prominent~ song in this fic was Falling by Harry Styles, but it turns out that's a really sad song. My second Spotify curated playlist is just showtunes. I could go on. I have a tentative playlist, so I may post that later on Tumblr if I decide I like it enough.</p><p>Also, I still want Falling to be ~that~ song because it's dreamy and pretty and, if I remember correctly, they just play whatever at high school dances even if the "romantic" songs aren't all that romantic. But also there's nothing in the actual text that restricts it to that so it's whatever song you want!</p><p>Anyway, I don't write a lot of high school stuff because I don't know what high school is like now, but I got this idea and then this happened. It's horribly sincere and self-indulgent, but hey, maybe you'll like that! Also, they're still in Canada, and I don't think homecoming dances are really a thing there but just go with it. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>The title is from the dodie song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>David isn’t sure why he’s here. He doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> high school dances. At his old school, a wonderful, artsy haven in a hipster corner of New York City, there were showcase nights, after which he and his friends (or, as he learned after he lost his money, the people who tolerated him because he paid for everything), would sneak into clubs and stumble home at 4 am. He had never been to a “homecoming” or “winter formal,” never had to endure the hoards of horny teens wearing far too much animal print bodycon and Axe Body Spray gyrating on the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eli had ruined his family’s life, leaving them essentially penniless, forcing them to move to Schitt’s Creek, David assumed he and Alexis would be sent to some respectable boarding school or one of those schools that had students sit in beanbags and gave grades in sticker form. So when they had been dropped off in front of Schitt’s Creek High School armed with tacky binders and canvas backpacks, he was mortified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The halls smelled slightly moldy and most surfaces were covered in dried gum and teenage hormones. David had found his locker, a garishly yellow monstrosity, and immediately struggled to open the lock. His old school didn’t believe in lockers; students kept their possessions mingled together in a massive abstract pottery piece. While David appreciated the artistic merit of the idea, he had gone home with other people’s things far too many times to think of it as a practical solution. However, lockers that were impossible to open didn’t seem like a better option, more a polar opposite one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first day had not improved much from there, culminating in the realization that his art class would be mostly tracing from books and painting already made pottery. It also didn’t help that he was apparently behind in many of his subjects, no doubt due to the alternative nature of his last school. He would have to be placed in a lower math and a Grade 11 English. The principal’s reluctance to confirm he would still be able to graduate at the end of the year didn’t sit well with him either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things did start looking up, however, when he met Stevie Budd, who, true to her name, offered him a joint as they both hid under the bleachers to avoid gym class. She turned out to be the first person to genuinely want to be his friend, despite him not having any monetary benefits to offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next few weeks, he became acquainted with other members of the school who didn’t make him want to break into hives. Twyla Sands was much too cheerful, but she was sweet and had a locker next to his so they actually got to know each other fairly well. Ted Mullens made way too many puns and had an ill-advised and obvious crush on his sister, but when David was having a panic attack in the bathroom, he’d helped him through it, making him a much more welcome presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then  there was Patrick Brewer. David tried not to dwell too long on him, not wanting to fully admit how fuzzy Patrick’s warm eyes and easy smile made him feel. They had been in the same math class that first day, Patrick sitting towards the front next to a petite girl with long red hair. When he’d gone up to the board to solve a problem, David tried (and failed) to not stare at his impressive backside. When he’d been moved to a lower level class, he was just as glad to not have Patrick as a distraction anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, Patrick was still everywhere. The high school was tiny, only about 200 students total, making it nearly impossible to avoid someone. His locker was next to Stevie’s, meaning David saw him every morning as he loitered with Stevie at her locker before the first bell. He was friends with Ted, so he would occasionally eat lunch at their table, a jovial presence that everyone else seemed to enjoy. Patrick also seemed to be the teachers' go-to person as a runner, sometimes popping into David’s classes with a message for someone or a question about something. They’d only conversed in a group setting at lunch or with Stevie in the morning, but David found himself captivated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Stevie teased him about a crush, he never admitted it. Patrick was captain of the hockey and baseball teams, a star student, and probably straight as an arrow. The red-haired girl from that math class was Patrick’s best friend, Rachel, a sweet and beautiful girl who made her feelings for Patrick very obvious. They didn’t seem to be dating, but it felt like only a matter of time. And maybe that was a good thing for David; maybe having him be so clearly unavailable would make his attraction lessen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As signs started going up announcing the impending homecoming dance, Ted had grown antsy. He would ask David questions about Alexis and whether she liked grand gestures or private declarations. His longing stares had intensified as he watched Alexis hover at Mutt Schitt’s locker, twirling her hair and giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, one day, as David was wrestling his biology textbook out of his backpack, he noticed Ted in his periphery, determinedly making his way towards Mutt’s locker, where Alexis was talking to Mutt and Twyla. David stopped his struggle and turned his attention to his right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Alexis.” Ted sounded nervous but sure, hands clasped behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis whipped around at her name, brightening when she saw Ted. While she was definitely more physically attracted to Mutt, she’d been softening to Ted, delighting in having conversations with him when David’s friends would come over. “Ted! Hi. Um, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted took a deep breath, “Are you planning on going to the dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, I was just telling Twy that I’m worried I don’t have the right dress so we’ll need to totally have a fashion show later!” Twyla nodded behind Alexis, her wide smile never faltering. Mutt looked annoyed that this display was all happening in front of his locker. He wasn’t the biggest fan of Ted and wasn’t afraid to make that known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are going?” Ted looked hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know,” Alexis smiled, coyly, but just a hint of her own hope underneath, “You see, no one’s actually asked me yet so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Great!” Ted shook his head, “Not great, I didn’t mean great. Just that, well, would you want to go with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Alexis seemed to latch onto Mutt, someone so similar to her past boyfriends, someone she thought she was supposed to like, the radiant smile that spread across her face at the question made it clear that her true affections seemed to lie elsewhere. She nodded her head quickly, her hair bobbing with the movement, “Yes, I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted looked gobsmacked, “Wow. Um, thank you,” Alexis giggled at that, “Not thank you. Well, yes, thank you, but also… wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, so I’ll text you the color of my dress after we choose it. And Ted, I know Baby’s Breath is a common filler, but try to avoid that in the corsage. It makes me sniffly.” She leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before flouncing away, leaving Ted dumbstruck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ted came to, he turned towards David, opening his mouth, presumably to apologize for asking out his sister without telling him. David, just happy Alexis seemed to be shifting her focus from Mutt to an actual nice person, gave him a small smile and playfully waved him off. Ted was his friend; while he was a little dorky and overly enthusiastic, he was a good person who truly cared about people. Alexis deserved someone who wouldn’t jerk her around, someone who would make her feel special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Johnny had heard Alexis’s news, he insisted David go to the dance as well, “Son, we’re trying to become members of this town. I think it’s great Alexis is getting involved at school! I think it could be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, forgive me for not wanting to spend my Friday night with the same sweaty weirdos I have to see all week. Plus, I’ve never been to a ‘high school dance.’ What would I even do there, dance? Talk to people? Yeah, no thanks, I’ll pass.” David returned his attention to grooming his mother’s wigs, something she only entrusted him to do. She was wallowing about their fate once again, and he wanted to do something special for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, you’re going to the dance, and that’s final!” Johnny’s attempt at asserting himself was laughable, never having given him a true order in his life, but David decided it wasn’t worth the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine. I guess I’ll have to force Stevie to go now too. I refuse to watch all those canoodling teens alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that was how David found himself here, packed into the Schitt’s Creek High School gym, surrounded by his peers doing their best to appear put-together and formal. Stevie had been surprisingly easy to convince to join, shrugging her shoulders with a monotone, “sure.” He suspected she had a joint somewhere on her person and was glad to have a back-up plan once everything in the dance became too tacky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stood by the wall, distinguishing themselves from anyone else by the wall because they were not traditional wallflowers; they were simply too cool to engage in the dance activities. As they watched Ted and Alexis dance happily, Alexis exuding a joy David had rarely seen from her, he smiled and nudged Stevie to convey his approval. She pinched his arm in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched Twyla twirl around, carefree and beautiful. They watched Mutt skulk along the edges, glaring at Ted and Alexis. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> David thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you don’t deserve her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While they watched Jake somehow manage to dance with three people at once, all intimately, something red flashed in David’s periphery. He turned to find Rachel, looking lovely in an emerald dress that was far more classy than most of the attire tonight, tugging on Patrick’s arm as he tried to resist, apparently none too keen on dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick looked amazing. He wasn’t in some dashing tux or tailored three-piece, but David still found himself drawn in and impressed at how he cleaned up. He had on a baby blue button-up, tucked into a pair of slacks, seemingly black but potentially a navy or dark grey; the lack of light in the gym made it hard to discern subtle color variants. The two top buttons were undone, giving him a roguish quality that David felt suited him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring.” Stevie had a laugh at the edge of her tone, wanting to mock but holding back until she could gauge David’s reaction. He suspected she had picked up on his crush pretty quickly, letting him choose when to reveal it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his gaze on the two, Patrick still refusing to dance, albeit with less vehemence and more playfulness. “We’ve been staring at people all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s true. But none of those people have been Patrick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know I’m not staring at Rachel?” He could be staring at Rachel. Why not? She was beautiful. He knew almost nothing about her personality, but if Patrick liked her, she must be special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re not.”  Stevie wasn’t always good at being soft or discussing emotions. But he could hear in her voice that she was trying, “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to talk about. That,” he gestured broadly at the pair, still not dancing, “is inevitable. They’ll fall in love and get married and have 2.5 kids and a white picket fence and a Labrador. He’ll be an accountant and she’ll be a teacher or a doctor or something and it’ll be perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve known Patrick and Rachel almost my whole life,” David scoffed at that, always blown away by the tininess of this town, “and if that were going to happen, it would have already. She’s been ready and willing to date him since middle school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David shook his head. “Still doesn’t mean he’d be into me.” Rachel had given up on getting Patrick to dance, the two instead talking with a few members of the baseball team who had wandered over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve known Patrick a long time. He’s… different around you. He still gives off that easy confidence, but he seems nervous. I don’t know what that means, I just know that he seems to care about how you view him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David turned back towards Stevie, “Okay, can we focus on something else? Let’s…,” He swept the room with his eyes, “discuss Mrs. Schitt’s tragic outfit choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like the sympathy in her eyes, but she gladly let him change the subject, listening intently as he detailed what was wrong with their teacher’s look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something slow and dreamy began playing, couples pairing off to sway to the song. Jake approached the two, and Stevie eagerly accepted his invitation, leading him to the dancefloor before he could extend the same offer to David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the first chorus began, someone appeared in front of David. He was about to make some snide remark but pulled up short when he recognized Patrick’s wide, honey-flecked eyes even in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you dance with me, David?” Patrick held out his hand, which was shaking slightly. His eyes screamed something akin to hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David blinked rapidly, trying to tell if this moment was actually real. Patrick’s confident stance started to falter in that second of hesitation, but David quickly grabbed his hand. “Yes,” he breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick seemed to be trying not to smile too wide, which resulted in his smile inverting, endearing him even further to David. He led David to the dancefloor with certainty, stopping them in the middle and resting his hands on David’s hips, pulling him in close. David draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulder and tried to quiet his thundering heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They swayed for a bit, smiling at each other, before Patrick leaned in close to whisper, “I’ve been waiting all night for a slow song. You’d think all that time would have let me psyche myself up enough to not be nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s cheek now rested against David’s, allowing him to easily whisper back, “You seemed fairly confident to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That drew a surprised laugh from Patrick, reverberating in David’s ear and filling him with warmth, “I’m glad, because I was definitely shaking, and I asked you a bit too late. I wanted the whole song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have all the others.” At David’s words, Patrick drew back to lean their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ended shortly after, but they stayed in an embrace through the first few lines of the next song, far too upbeat for such dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go talk?” Patrick leaned back and pulled David’s hands down to grasp both in his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David sucked his lips into his mouth and nodded, “Mhm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick held David’s right hand with both of his to lead him out into the lobby of the gym, currently only populated by the teachers running the check-in desk and a group of grade 10 girls waiting for the washroom. They stopped against the wall by a trophy case holding a truly sad number of awards relative to its size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both laughed giddily with David gesturing for Patrick to go first. It was truly his moment, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick held his gaze with an intensity that made David feel on fire. “David, I like you. If that wasn’t already obvious. I spent a lot of time grappling with it because I’d never felt this way before. It was always expected that I’d get together with Rachel, but I knew I didn’t like her like that. I didn’t like anyone like that, and I was okay with that. But I thought I was feeling that with you, every time I’d talk to you at lunch or pass you in the halls. I wanted to ask you to this dance, but I chickened out. I knew I couldn’t do that again. So… that’s, uh, how I feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s smile grew wider with each sentence, his heart beating louder and louder with each word. He stroked the hand he was still holding with his thumb, surprised at how smooth it was despite Patrick’s many athletics pursuits. The movement seemed to ground Patrick, helping him maintain confidence throughout his confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try not to think about you,” David blurted it out, not thinking of the reaction to such a statement. Patrick’s hand tensed and his face fell, “No, no! Not like that, I promise not in a bad way. More in a… self-preservation way. If I think about you, I’d have to fully confront how I feel about you. How you make me feel.” Patrick nodded encouragingly, hope returning to his eyes, seemingly understanding that he was not being rejected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not used to people wanting to be around me because of who I am, as a person. It used to be about what I could offer. But here I feel like I’m able to just… exist, I guess. And you’re someone who makes being here feel okay. I like the way I feel around you. You’re nice and I care about you and I feel good, when I’m around you.” David wasn’t the type of person to open up so completely, but Patrick made him feel safe. He’d been trying to push down his feelings for so long that it felt freeing to get them out in the open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood staring at each other dopily, hands clasped for a moment before a frantic thought suddenly occurred to David, “Oh, but I will not allow our first kiss to take place in the middle of a slow dance on the dancefloor at some godforsaken high school dance. I may love rom-coms, but that is just too cliche and not at all special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, what makes you think we’re going to kiss?” Patrick cocked his head, a teasing smile betraying the harshness of the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David rolled his eyes, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s eyes grew wide, clearly mocking but still adorable. “You think I’m cute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I do not think that. I think you’re a menace.” David cursed his overly expressive face for giving him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little cute? Around the eyes?” Patrick, somehow, widened his eyes even further, causing David to playfully shut his eyes to avoid having to fall deeper into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opening notes of a slow song filtered out into the lobby. Eyes still closed, David smiled. “I believe I promised you all the slow songs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way back into the gym, happy to get to dance to almost a full song this time around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the dance was spent with David’s ragtag group of Schitt’s Creek friends. Stevie said “I told you so” one too many times, but David couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed, not with Patrick’s hand clasped in his own. Twyla, always cheery, seemed extra excited to be surrounded by not one, but two happy couples, and wouldn’t stop gushing about just how happy she was for everyone. Ted and Alexis were almost too caught up in each other to take notice of David and Patrick, only cluing in when Patrick had leaned in to kiss David’s cheek after a particularly sweet comment. Alexis had gasped and slapped David on the arm while Ted made some awful pun based around “congreatulations” that gave David a full body cringe. He couldn’t deny how full and happy he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, as the group did some ridiculous jumping that seemed to count as dancing, David noticed Rachel in the corner, looking distressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She confessed feelings for me tonight.” Patrick’s voice was wobbly from the jump-dancing as he whisper-yelled in David’s ear, “Right before I asked you to dance. I told her that I loved her, just not in that way. It’ll be okay, but I’m going to give her time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David stopped jumping and fully turned towards Patrick, prompting him to cease his movements as well. “I don’t want to ruin your friendship! She matters to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does,” Patrick placed a steadying hand on David’s shoulder, both a bit more tired than they had anticipated, “but I can’t love her like that. It would be crueler to string her along. We’ll be okay, she just needs time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s so pretty and sweet and you both have so much in common so why wouldn’t yo--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, I’m gay.” Patrick’s words took David aback. It wasn’t so much surprising as it was far more confident and sure than David was expecting. “So even though all of that is true, it doesn’t translate to that kind of attraction for me. Plus, I’ve had this massive crush on you since we shared a math class for one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you noticed me then.” David tried to suppress his smile, which pushed it to one side of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick gave a small, affectionate laugh, “I always notice you, David.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll both be okay?” David grew serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we will. It’ll take a bit, but we will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” They shared a smile as the song changed and they were brought back into the dance cluster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dance ended with one more slow dance. David savored his time so close to Patrick, barely even swaying now, breathing each other in before the end of the night. Patrick whispered promises into David’s ear, tickling his neck with each word, warming him from the inside out. He spoke of dinner dates and picnics, evenings under the stars and days in the sun. David let himself luxuriate in the words, let them wash over him and into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the last notes faded away and the lights came back on, Patrick pulled back, staying close but far enough away to speak face-to-face. “Can I take you home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I live in the motel.” David hadn’t meant to say it, too dazed to fully filter his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick didn’t miss a beat, “Can I take you to the motel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David nodded sheepishly. He found Alexis, who was all too happy to spend a car ride alone with Ted, and then followed Patrick out to a silver Honda that had definitely seen better days. Before David could open the door, Patrick did it for him, ushering him inside. The leather was worn and the car smelled vaguely of coffee. David glanced at the CD cases scattered about, taking note of Patrick’s taste, from early Taylor Swift to Fleetwood Mac to Death Cab for Cutie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car, Stevie Nicks’ voice filling the space, just loud enough to break the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” Patrick, thankfully, kept his eyes straight ahead and face neutral, the only indication of his nerves coming from the frantic way his thumbs drummed on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m hoping this one boy may ask me on a date, so I’m trying to keep my schedule open for that.” The teasing came naturally and drew a small laugh from Patrick, evidently calming his nerves a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pity, I was thinking we could hang out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, well, I could be persuaded. What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing big, maybe a picnic down by the creek. There’s a farmer’s market a couple towns over that usually has a great cheese stand, so maybe we check that out first. I don’t know, could be fun.” He gave a small shrug, trying to match his nonchalant tone, as if this idea had just come to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, if there’s cheese involved, I think I have to say yes.” David blew out a breath, recentering himself. “But, uh, a day with you sounds good no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled into the motel parking lot just as Stevie Nicks asserted that thunder only happens when it’s raining. Patrick turned off the car but left the keys in the ignition to keep the darkness, only the moonlight lighting the small space. In another situation, with another version of David, he’d take advantage of the backseat and drag Patrick back there to end the night. But this David, in this situation, wanted to savor the sweetness of whatever this was and let it linger just a bit longer, let the innocence remain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Patrick turned towards him, eyes alight in the silvery glow of the moon, David pulled him in, slowly, softly. They kissed over the gearshift, a small, timid thing, both exploring but not pushing. It was electric, shocking in a way David didn’t know kisses could still be. He had become desensitized to them long ago, viewing them as a fun gateway to other things. Kisses stopped being magical and special until this very moment, this very kiss. Patrick was by no means the best kisser he’d ever kissed, but he was the only one who made him feel like his heart was going to burst open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David pulled away before he got too overwhelmed. Patrick looked dazed and elated, something beautiful clearly blooming within him. While normally, David would do his best to mask the emotions on his face, he was so overcome that he knew his smile was too big and too soft, making his cheeks ache just a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, so, I know you’re probably used to someone with more, uh, skills. So sorry about that.” Patrick’s cautious apology didn’t match his expression, still radiant in post-kiss glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David immediately shook his head, “You seriously have nothing to apologize for, I promise. I have zero complaints.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was my first kiss…” Patrick avoided David’s eyes at that confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting Patrick to let any of that doubt and insecurity seep further into his mind, David gently hooked a finger under his chin to turn his face back towards David. “You’re very clearly a natural. And if you’re looking to practice, I know someone who would not mind helping with that.” Patrick smiled softly at that. “It’s me. I’m the someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed, letting some tension drain out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, David. I was worried I wouldn’t be enough for you.” Patrick’s eyes were wide and heart-breakingly earnest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick, you are more than anyone else I’ve ever been involved with.” Patrick scoffed, clearly disbelieving. “I’m serious! Look, have I kissed more skilled people? Sure. But Patrick, that made me feel more than a perfectly executed kiss. Don’t sell yourself short, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick nodded, still looking unsure, but eyes alight once again with some spark that had dulled during his self-deprecating admission. God, he was gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David sighed and placed a hand on his cheek. “Come here.” He pulled him back in, still going slowly, but trying to show him what to do, guide him in the ways of kissing. And what Patrick lacked in experience, he certainly made up for with enthusiasm. No one seemed to want David this much, not without the promise of anything else. When the kissing was part of the foreplay or a way to manipulate him into paying the tab, his past partners could get into it, but none seemed to genuinely enjoy </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>as much as Patrick. These kisses were relatively chaste in the grand scheme of things, but David had never felt hotter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though David’s eyes were closed, he could vaguely tell the light had shifted, and he heard the sound of gravel underneath tires. Reluctantly, he pulled back from Patrick, slowly, diving back in for one more peck before fully separating. Ted’s car was now beside Patrick’s, with Alexis exiting the car with far too much grace for something in five inch heels. She looked like she too had had a fun time following the dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis tapped against Patrick’s window, alerting him to her presence and drawing his attention away from gazing awestruck at David. He waved sheepishly as David made throat slashing gestures behind him. Alexis just grinned haughtily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s going to stay there until I get out of the car.” Patrick turned back towards David at the sound of his voice. “So, I’m gonna… go… I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, sure.” Patrick swallowed and nodded his head as David slowly removed his seatbelt and reached for the door handle. “I’ll call you! Um, I’ll call you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About our date?” David couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Patrick seemed to have the same reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, our date. The farmer’s market starts at 9:30.” David winced. “Which I know isn’t your style. It runs until 1, so I figured we could get there for 11.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David normally hated being known, but it had its charms with Patrick. He could only nod, overcome by the moment. He slipped out of the car and stumbled into his room, Alexis hot on his heels. Before going inside, he chanced one more glance at Patrick, delighted to find him already looking back, fondness evident in every inch of his face. Patrick gave an adorable little wave, which David clumsily returned as he entered his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis had a million and one questions, but David waved them off, not yet ready to burst the bubble he currently shared with only Patrick. His phone buzzed, revealing a text from Patrick letting him know he got home safely, followed by a goodnight text. Beaming, and resolutely ignoring Alexis as she tried to grab his phone, he sent off a reply before getting ready for bed, excited at the promise of more Patrick in the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to find me on Tumblr at <a href="https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/">theswiftiewholived</a>! And MAJOR thanks to <a href="http:/filthysweetie.tumblr.com/">filthysweetie</a> for being a true gem.</p><p>And, hey, um, if you liked it, maybe spare a kudos? Or even a comment? It definitely means more than you know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>